Julius Logan and the Carnival of Dreams
by dan-yoda
Summary: This is an award winning tale about a troll-hunter who finally gets to meet the people that destroyed his old life and started his darker new one
1. Meatballs

CHAPTER I- MEATBALLS  
  
I can remember the days when I lived in the sweet country cottage in our rural cabin in the rural Scottish hills. I remember when I used to run across the emerald green grass and go to the crisp lake and meet up with Lucy, my younger sister, and her friends. We would play in the water all day. We would catch fish, have skipping stone competitions, and wrestle in the water. Then we would play with our pet lamb, Mary, and play with her until mom made us our favorite dinner of Spaghetti and meatballs.  
  
Most wizards complained that our home was too Muggle-like. The only ones who didn't complain were the Richard's and the Proctor's, the two families that lived in our part of the county (I can't remember its name). Even though the discrimination hurt us and it still hurts me, I think my family was the perfect wizard family. My parents, Jean and Scott, were the greatest in their profession- Pyroligy, the study of dragons. Even though most dragons lived in Romania, they would always travel by Floo powder or portkey to get to their job. Sorry I got off topic. Now where was I? Oh yeah . "God, that horntail was in a bad mood", said dad one day after getting back from work. "She can't get over the fact that her husband died years ago."  
  
"Oh, come on", said mother. "I think it's a sad story. Would make a great book, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah!" I exclaimed. "I'll start right now!" I was huge into writing novels. I wrote three full sized novels by that time (around 1984, when I was fourteen). I loved writing them. Even though I couldn't get them published since I was too young, I would still write (I was going to publish them when I grew up). I then went over to my room to start writing when I heard a big boom. The whole house was then silent as a graveyard in the middle of nowhere at midnight. Then I heard the boom again. Then I heard a chant from up the mountains.  
  
"Boom, boom, boom!" yelled the chanters. "Boom, boom, boom! The Blackstones are coming! The Blackstones are coming! Boom, boom, boom!"  
  
"TROLLS!" yelled my dad. "GRAB YOUR WANDS AND GO" We then did as we were told and ran out of the house. Once I got out of the house, I knew why he told us to go out. There were at lease a hundred trolls on top of the mountain coming down for us. In the front of them, there was a huge, black troll with spikes all over his back. Right next to him was a reddish troll with only one eye.  
  
"What should we do next, master?" said the red troll in his sickly voice,  
  
"What we came here to do", said the black troll. "KILL THEM!" We then ran away as fast as we could. Then heard the booming getting closer. And closer. And closer. I then turned around and saw a mountain troll right in front of me.  
  
"What are you goin' tu do, mate?" said the troll. "Scream?"  
  
"TROLLAMENDUS!" I then yelled. Trollamendus was a spell I learned that was supposed to disable trolls for as long as a day. But since I was only fourteen and I couldn't make powerful enough spells, it was useless. He then tried to slam the club on my, but I rolled away and dodged. I regret dodging, since when I did, the dust blinded my mom and then the troll slammed the club on my mom. I then screamed, but I then saw something even worse. My sister was running to the house to save Mary, and my dad was trying to get her out of the way. He kept doing Trollamendus, but he hit one right in front of him and the troll not only fell on top of him, but on Lucy and the house. I then couldn't believe my eyes so I feinted. That was the last time I ever saw Scotland. 


	2. Ying and Yang

CHAPTER II- YING AND YANG  
  
"TROLLAMENDUS!" I yelled. About sixteen years after that, I became a troll hunter. I worked for a company called DADMG (Defense Against Dangerous Magical Creatures) and I worked in the Troll department. I would get a call almost every day since people are so scared of trolls, but I wouldn't mind. I would always hope one of them would be a Blackstone.  
  
The Blackstones are the group that killed my family and destroyed my life. They're a bunch of mutant trolls who have a greater IQ than any other trolls around. They believe that trolls should rule the world. Most people think they're silly, but I think they're sick. They would think so too if they had their families destroyed by the dorks.  
  
In case you wanted to know, after the incident, I was found by a hiker and sent to Hogwarts. Since I hadn't had any education there beforehand, I was forced to start as a first year. Boy, the Slytherins loved to tease me (and in case you wanted to know, I was a Hufflepuff). Hogwarts was tough. The only good thing about it was one-seventh year named James Potter, who helped me through first year. He was nice, although he spent most of his time with Padfoot and all the other people with those silly names. I survived because of him. Once I got done, I joined the DADMG. But even though I try to get vengeance by being a troll hunter, by revenge will never get satisfied until I kill Blackstone.  
  
Okay, back to my first sentence. I did Trollamendus since I had a mission to trap a troll before one of those environmentalists turned it into a rebel troll. Man, I hate those environmentalists. So I kept doing Trollamendus, but I couldn't hit him since we were chasing in the Amazons. Also, he was a forest troll, and we were in the forest. I kept doing it until I decided that the best thing was to get on top of the troll and then hit him with Trollamendus to the head so he could be out longer. So I climbed up a tree, grabbed a vine, and started swinging on them so I could launch myself on top of the troll. Right as I was about to launch myself, a woman jumped on top of me and prevented my from getting the troll.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?!" I yelled. "NOW THE TROLL'S GONE".  
  
"Not really", said the woman. "You could get him on the broomstick, if you didn't break your arm."  
  
"I BROKE MY ARM!" I yelled. "WHAT THE HECK." I then stood up, but my arm hurt like hell. I then knew she was right.  
  
"Lie down", said the woman quietly. "I have some warm milk. It should sooth you. She then poured a cup and I took it. I then looked at her. At first, I didn't notice her beauty. Now I could. I just looked at her and then drank the milk. Damn, it was good. She was right. It was soothing. I drank and drank and drank but the cup never emptied. I then took a break and realized I was so damn tired. I then lied down, and almost instantaneously, I fell asleep. 


	3. Bed Bound

CHAPTER III- BED BOUND  
  
I then found myself lying in a bed in a wizard hospital. I immediately jumped up and the nurse pushed me down.  
  
"You must rest", said the nurse. "Your arm."  
  
"Is just fine", said Harry Wong, my boss. He's from Cambodia, a small Asian country. He was very nice, but he could be so mean at times. But that was when he was in one of his nice moods. But he wasn't in it for long. He was very easy to see through. I knew he was about to give me a dangerous mission, one that would cost my life.  
  
"Julius", Wong said. "I know this may come as a shock to you, but we found the Blackstone base. Our spies found it on the west coast of Ireland. Are you willing to go?" Was I willing to go? OF COURSE I WAS! I've been waiting all my live for this! This was my golden opportunity!  
  
"Of course sir!" I exclaimed. "You don't know how happy I am! I."  
  
"Don't take this too lightly", said Wong. "This is the most dangerous mission you've ever been on. Blackstone is now three times more powerful than it used to be. He has an army of 20,000 trolls of different races, and there are raids every day in Ireland. And I hear that he's getting smarter, and is developing strategies. Not only is he starting to raid the bigger and more strategic cities, but he's aiming for the people, such as Dumbledore and Harry Potter".  
  
"I get the picture", I said. "Just let me get on with it, okay?"  
  
"Not yet", said a woman. I realized it was the woman who I encountered the day earlier.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I exclaimed. "I thought I."  
  
"I invited her on this mission", said Wong. "It turns out that troll she was trying to catch had some info on Blackstone. That's where I got all this info. Now, can you get over what happened and."  
  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled. "I'VE WANTED THIS ALL MY LIFE, AND YOU ARE RUINING IT FOR ME! I'M GOING, AND."  
  
"JULIUS!" Wong yelled. "DO YOU WANT TO STOP BLACKSTONE? HUGH? DO YOU WANT TO AVENGE YOUR PARENTS? THEN DO AS I SAY! YOU WILL GO WITH THIS WOMAN TO IRELAND AND KILL BLACKSTONE! DO YOU COPY? I was then shocked. This was my golden opportunity, and I was wasting it. I felt really bad.  
  
"Follow me", said the woman. I then followed her. Even thought this was one of my happiest days, it was also one of my worst. 


	4. The End of all Things

CHAPTER IV- THE END  
  
*I, Harry Wong, had to write this entry since Julius never lived to write this entry. Even though it was hard to finish his personal work, I was forced to do this to show the world of what happened to Julius. His end was courageous and fitting, and I have to say he is probably with his parents in heaven enjoying the happy life his dreams were about. All the dialogue is made up, and I got this account from Gwen Oliver, the troll lady. So, please read this to see what happened to Julius.  
  
Julius didn't talk to Gwen the whole time. Right after I had an argument with him, Gwen led him to a broom closet and they each took Firebolts (they're outdated by now). They then flew all the way from the English hospital to the Irish coast, which were only a few hours. By the end of the third hour, Gwen was tired of the silence and decided to break it.  
  
"So", said Gwen. "What's your name? Wong never told me".  
  
"It's Julius", said Julius. "Julius Logan. How 'bout yours?"  
  
"I'm Gwen Oliver", said Gwen. "Why are you being so glum?"  
  
"I think I'm cursed", said Julius. "I'm going to die in this encounter with Blackstone and no one else will finish the job."  
  
"Don't you dare worry about that", said Gwen. "I have a strategy. And if you do die, which I doubt, I WILL destroy Blackstone, even if it means getting thrown into Azkaban."  
  
"Don't do that", yelled Julius. "My girlfriend went to Azkaban. She wrote me a few letters before she committed suicide. They were horrible letters. Not at her writing style, but at what she was going through. It just made me feel so." He then started to cry a little bit. "Bad inside".  
  
"Don't worry", said Gwen. "Look, there's a carnival down there. Let's go check it out."  
  
"We don't want to expose ourselves to the Muggles", said Julius.  
  
"Nonsense", said Gwen. "I love carnivals. Don't want to spoil MY fun, now do you?"  
  
"No", said Julius. "Let's go". They then parked their brooms a few miles away from the carnival and then walked to it. It was medieval themed, so there were lots of (according to Gwen) accurate statues of Knights and several activities.  
  
"Come on", said Gwen. "Let's go see that dragon!" She then pointed to a robotic dragon that was on display. It was eye candy for the Muggles, but Julius thought it was crude.  
  
"Come on", said Julius. "I'd rather." Then a loud boom rocked the whole carnival. Julius recognized the boom instantly. Trolls.  
  
"TROLLS!" yelled Julius. "GET OUT!" But the Muggles were yelling "EARTHQUAKE! EARTHQUAKE!" and running away. Gwen then got out her wand and pointed it at the stone knights.  
  
"RESURECTUS!" yelled Gwen. The stone knights then became alive and formed up in a formation. One then walked to her and unsheathed a sword.  
  
"What's your command, my queen?" asked one of the knights.  
  
"Hold off the trolls for as long as you can", said Gwen. "I'll devise a strategy."  
  
"Gwen", said Julius, "you know resurectus is illegal."  
  
"But this is important", said Gwen.  
  
"But I don't want you to go to Azkaban, god damn you!" yelled Julius.  
  
"Do you want to save your parents or not?" yelled Gwen. "Then let me command them!" Then a troll really came up to them.  
  
"Well, two little munchies came by for their job", said the troll, who was unmistakably Blackstone. "TO BE EATEN! TROLLS, ATTACK!" Then they charged and they both raised their wands.  
  
"BLOCKAMOUNDUS!" they both yelled at one. It formed a dome around them and whenever a troll would attack them, the dome would block their attack.  
  
"KNIGHTS, ATTACK!" yelled Gwen. Then knights then unsheathed their swords and charged at the trolls. The trolls thought they were stone, so they were surprised by their attack. The effect didn't last long, since the trolls could easily destroy the knights.  
  
"You better think up of your strategy now", said Julius. "While our army is still around."  
"WILL YOU JUST SHUTUP!" yelled Gwen. "CLEAR YOUR MIND AND DO IT YOURSELF!" Julius then cleared his mind, and a voice then entered.  
  
"Juuuuuuuuliiiiiiiiuuusssssssssssssss", said the voice. Julius then turned around and saw a crystal ball in one of the tents. It was glowing bright whitish-blue and images of Julius's early childhood appeared on it. "Juuuuuuuuliiiiiiiiuuusssssssssssssss. I'm right over there. Now, go and touch me. Your wildest dream will come true."  
  
"How can I trust you?" thought Julius.  
  
"You must if you want your parents back", said the voice. Julius then thought about what life would be like with his parents. He wouldn't have gone to Hogwarts. He would become a writer like he always wanted to. And he could be the happiest person in the world.  
  
"Now run", said the voice. "Before Blackstone beats you to it!" Then Julius dropped his wand and ran for the stand. He heard Gwen yell at him, but he didn't care. He wanted to touch that thing more than anything. He then saw Blackstone run for him, but he was able to touch the stone before Blackstone could hit him. Once he touched it, white lights came out of his body and hit each of the trolls there. Each of the trolls started to scream, and their skin started to melt.  
  
"I remember you!" yelled Blackstone. "You're that kid in the mountains! I thought you died?"  
  
"WELL", said Julius. "I'M BACK!" Each of the trolls then exploded and Julius collapsed. Julius then lived no more.  
  
Some say that Julius went to hell, just like he said. Some said he lived and he and Gwen went to the mountains and raised a family. But I'll tell you this- somewhere, in the heavens above us, Julius is with his family, and he's living his lifelong dream- to be happy.  
  
THE END 


End file.
